


Jensen’s Property

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Conventions, Dominant Jensen, Established Relationship, Jealous Jensen Ackles, Light Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW Art, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Jensen, Top Jensen Ackles, hole spanking, jib10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: When they arrive at the hotel, Jensen orders him to get out of the car and wait for him in their room.Ready.Oh, Lord! His anxiety increases. But despite that, he does as Jensen ordered, and if his hand is shaking a little while he opens the door, there’s a good reason for it.





	Jensen’s Property

**Author's Note:**

> It's about Jensen's reaction after he saw Jared spanking Richard on the stage of the Orion Concert.

Jared squirms for the tenth time or hundredth—who knows—in the car seat. The expectation is killing him, literally. Beside him, Jensen remains sullen, his face toward the window. The beautiful profile is powerful, and it appears to have been carved from marble. The silence is heavy between them, and the atmosphere inside the car is stifling, drops of sweat are trailing down Jared's neck.

It's all Jared’s fault for being in this situation. Kind of. At first, he didn’t understand why Richard turned away from him. But just a look at Jensen's sulky face and the penny dropped.

Rationally he knows he had no intention of provoking Jensen's jealousy, and perhaps the one responsible for this mess is his subconscious. Maybe deep down he wants the pleasure that comes with punishment. Or perhaps it's his shyness. He feels so dislocated on stage. So, playing with Richard was a welcome distraction. That was until alpha Jensen made an appearance and his friend came away from him quickly. Jared still had to deal with Alex and Jason's laughter. Besides, it was enough for Jared to look into his man's eyes, and he knew he would have hell to pay later. Consequently, now, his anxiety is justifiable.

When they arrive at the hotel, Jensen orders him to get out of the car and wait for him in their room.

_Ready_.

_Oh, Lord!_ His anxiety increases. But despite that, he does as Jensen ordered, and if his hand is shaking a little while he opens the door, there’s a good reason for it.

♫♪

Accustomed to this type of game, Jared doesn’t take long to be ready. The bath and rectal douching are fast. Then, he dries his hair, puts Jensen's favorite perfume on and goes back to the bedroom, kneeling on the soft carpet to wait for his man. He doesn’t open himself. When Jensen wants him to do that, the command is different—_I want you prepared_. And Jared is great at following orders. Most of the time, at least.

The wait is unnerving, however. He imagines innumerable scenarios, and his cock begins to swell a few times, until he turns his attention to something banal, because he also didn’t receive orders to stay hard.

He looks at the clock on the wall, and it's been an hour since he got ready. His knees start aching, and the outside noise coming through the open window isn’t enough to distract him.

When it comes to sex, Jensen is an unpredictable man. And very creative, by the way. Whoever sees his grumpy and reserved exterior doesn’t imagine the hurricane the man is in bed. And Jared is the happiest man in the world to be at the end of the reception of Jensen's libido. But his husband's reaction is always a mystery when jealousy is involved. Jared never knows what to expect, and his stomach tightens once more as he thinks about the possibilities.

The last time jealous Jensen went out to play, the guy who ran his hand over Jared's butt by accident—at his bar in Austin—ended up with a broken nose. Fortunately, Rick isn’t in the same danger, but Jared knows that any residual rage will be directed at him.

His thoughts are interrupted by the noise at the door, and despite the cooling breeze coming in through the window, Jared begins to sweat.

Looking at the watch again, he realizes it's been another hour since he checked it for the last time. The delay is unusual, and his heart is racing, nerves on the edge.

He feels Jensen's approach more than he actually hears his steps. Jared keeps his head down, staring at the cream-colored carpet. It doesn’t take long before Jensen's shoes come into his field of vision. Then, a soft hand touches his chin, lifting his head.

Jensen's expression is inscrutable, and that makes Jared more apprehensive. He doesn’t know how to deal with this absence of emotions.

“There's nothing I value more than obedience, Jared. But you know that, don’t you?”

“Yes.” His voice comes out almost incomprehensibly, and the fingers on his chin tighten. “Yes, sir.” This time the sound is loud and clear, making Jensen smile in approval.

“Perfect, Jared.” Jensen's thumb touches his lips, invading his mouth, and exploring it. He sucks the finger with hunger, wanting to please his man. And the desire in the green eyes is apparent.

“Okay. That's enough,” Jensen says as he pulls his finger out. “Bend over the bed.” And just then Jared notices the box in Jensen's left hand. But he doesn’t have time to think about it because his husband is waiting.

It’s with some difficulty that he rises to obey Jensen, his limbs stiffened by a long time in the same position. With shaky legs, he takes the few steps to the bed.

The sheets are soft against his skin, and Jared knows that in this position his ass is at Jensen's disposal. He still doesn’t know what to expect, and his whole body tenses in anticipation. But nothing happens, and the expectation is sweet torture. He can only imagine the show he's offering exposed this way.

The sound of the box being opened draws Jared’s attention, though he doesn’t move. Then, from his peripheral vision, he sees Jensen pouring himself a dose of whiskey.

His bastard of a husband seems to be intent on enjoying every second of it. Jared stays quiet, but his cock—entirely hard now—jerks where it’s pressed against the sheets.

The silence that precedes the first impact on the sensitive skin of Jared’s right asscheek is almost surreal, and his cry—more by surprise than by pain—seems so loud in the nearly silent room.

“There you go, baby. I want to hear everything.” And he’s grateful today isn’t one of those days when Jensen demands silence.

Another hit, this time on his left buttock, and then he notices that it’s a flogger; Jared’s favorite toy when it comes to spanking because it hurts to the right degree, covering a large area with a single beat.

With every stroke Jared moans, enjoying the pain and tingling that ensues. And he's not the only one having fun.

“Damn it, Jared. Red looks good on you.”

And it's Jensen in his natural habitat. A man in control and who likes to mark what is his, especially when Jared needs punishment. And here comes the question about his subconscious again, because he’s always in trouble, waking up dominant Jensen to play. As for the marks on his skin—always temporary because he isn’t sadistic at all—it’s with pride that he carries them. They are a reminder of possession, want, and love.

“Why are you being punished, Jared?”

This is one of the rules between them; the reason for the punishment has to be clear.

There are two more strokes and moans before he can respond, “Because I must not touch other men without permission.” He's out of breath, and it's like he's been running a marathon. Besides that, he’s all sweaty, and his fingers slip against the sheets.

“And what did you do on the stage?”

Jensen puts more force into the blow, and it hurts like hell.

“Ouch!”

“Answer!”

“I spanked Rich.”

“Why did you do that?”

“I...”

“Are you tired of our games? Do you want to be in control?”

“Of course not, Jen.” That never crossed Jared's mind. But it's hard to explain what happened while his ass is at the reception of a leather flogger.

“So?” Jensen insists.

“I thought that would be funny.”

“His concept of funny is very different from mine, Jared.”

The spanking continues, but with less intensity. _Thank God!_

“I'm sorry. That won’t happen again,” he promises. Jared can be very creative when it comes to making Jensen jealous. So he sees no problem staying away from other men's asses.

“Hope so,” Jensen growls, and Jared feels a last and hard knock on his ass.

_Fuck! _

Jensen rubs a soothing hand over the burning skin, and this first touch on his skin sets Jared’s body on fire.

“Please, Jensen,” he begs.

The hand disappears from his ass, and he hears the noise of a zipper.

_Finally._

He's about to beg again when he hears Jensen's deep voice, “Get on the bed, Jared. Put two pillows under your groin and spread your legs.”

A "what for?" almost comes out of his mouth before he can control himself. Entering completely into bed, he fumbles with the pillows until he finds the ideal position, his hole exposed to the air. The last thing he does is adjust his hard cock under him. And it’s a reminder of how much he needs relief.

Jared hears a murmur of approval, and then something is rubbing against his hole. The touches are gentle, and it takes a few seconds for him to realize it’s a riding crop.

_Holy shit!_

When Jared’s mind finally understands Jensen's intention, the first hit causes him to curl his toes and squirm with pain. And it’s unlike anything Jared has ever felt. Sting and fire, and his whole body comes alive.

There is a pause whose sole purpose is to allow Jared to use his safeword if he wants to. But he doesn’t do that, spreading himself further to Jensen, who lands four smacks in quick succession, each one directly over his hole. He screams and writhes, pain radiating to his back and legs.

“Fuck, fuck,” his voice comes out harsh as one hand soothes the pain in his hole.

The stillness doesn’t last, however, and Jensen delivers a few more smacks over his entrance. Losing count of the number of hits, he yelps while his body is indecisive between trying to twist away and remaining receptive to the spanking. Then the soothing hand returns and the relief is welcome. It doesn’t take long, though, and the assault on his hole begins again.

Time stops existing, and his body is pure arousal, need, and pain. Jensen smacks his entrance over and over, and Jared is a mess, crying out and squirming with each hit, wanting it to stop and at the same time that it continues, tears running down his skin and wetting the pillow under his head.

He barely notices when the smacks stop, and what happens next is unexpected too. Something cold touches his throbbing hole, and he moans and pants, still suffering the effects of the previous spanking. The cold eases the pain, and only then does he have the strength to look over his shoulder. A glass with ice is on the mattress near his waist, and a groan comes out of his lips when he realizes what’s going on.

“Fuck!” Jared's curses, and Jensen lifts his head from his place between his buttocks. The smile is naughty as his husband puts ice in his mouth for a few seconds.

The sensation of the cold tongue against the abused skin of his rim is indescribable, and Jared puts his head back on the pillow, amazed and overwhelmed by everything. Jensen is taking him apart, piece by piece, each new sensation amplifying his emotions and leaving him melting.

It takes a few licks for him to start squirming, seeking friction for his renewed erection, caught between his belly and the pillow under his hips. But Jensen's tight grip on his asscheeks and the weight of muscular legs over his shins prevent his movements.

“Jen, please.”

Jensen ignores him, of course, using his cold tongue in Jared’s hole over and over. And there’s a numbness that wasn’t there before. It’s unlike anything he has ever felt, but still pleasurable. Even so, he needs Jensen inside him. Then he begs once more, “Please...please....”

Distracted by the sensations, he vaguely senses that the licks stop and hands maneuver his lower body, leaving him on his knees and keeping his chest on the bed.

Jensen’s tongue is replaced by the large head of his cock, and Jared gives an indignant yelp when the penetration begins. Inch by inch, the member enters him slowly, but it isn’t painful despite the spanking and lack of proper preparation. He never imagined that ice there could be useful in any way. The pressure is intense, however, and he writhes when Jensen’s balls deep in. His husband’s cock is huge in his ass, but it's the best thing in the world.

With the immediate start of impulses, there’s no time to adjust to the invasion, but Jensen sets a steady rhythm, in and out, allowing Jared to relax after a few seconds, his hole opening automatically and letting Jensen’s cock in where it belongs to.

“Arghh.” He doesn’t suppress the obscene sounds coming out of his mouth, though.

“Your obsession has to stop.”

Jensen's warning is unexpected, and for a moment, he doesn’t know what his husband means. Then a well-placed slap on his aching ass makes him scream. Once again. And Jared's sure he will be hoarse tomorrow.

“The only ass you can slap is mine.”

Another slap and it’s harder this time.

“Ouch!”

“It's not what I want to hear.”

_Fuck._

“I get it, Jensen. The only ass I can slap is yours.”

It may sound crazy, but all this possessiveness makes Jared feel special and desired on a level that gets scary at times. He’s afraid he can no longer live without it.

Gradually Jensen increases the speed of his impulses, which doesn’t take long to become a punishing pace. Jared’s grip on the sheets is weak, but the strong hands on his waist hold him in place.

Jensen’s his anchor, keeping him grounded during the worst of times, those that insist on tormenting his mind from time to time. He needs the strength and steadiness that are an essential part of Jensen. Anyway, he needs Jensen. It's that simple.

Fingers dig hard into his hips while the hard member hits his prostate, making Jared moan unashamedly. His husband is the only one who can take him apart in this way, and Jensen knows it.

“I don't think Rob would know what to do with you, Jared.”

“Mmm...”

“Or do you think he would know the right angle?”

_Jesus Christ! _The accurate angle has Jared undoing in Jensen's dick right now.

“Or the proper speed?”

And Jensen does just that, shifting the pace perfectly, from gentle to hard, from slow to fast.

“What about the depth?” Jensen drives his hips deep into Jared’s willing body. “Would he know how to fuck you so deeply that you can feel my dick practically in your throat?”

And indeed, the phantom sensation is there, just the way Jensen described it, and Jared thinks he'll never get rid of it. 

“Fuck…fuck.” His extensive vocabulary is useless now.

“No. He would have no idea what to do with you, what to do for you, how to give you what you need.”

And again, his husband is right. After years of mapping out every inch of his body, Jensen is more than versed in it, and he's practically a master at his ability to reduce Jared to a shivering mess.

Some precise thrusts over his prostate and he's about to come.

“Jen...” he whispers, trying to get what he needs.

The wait isn’t long, because a hand wraps around his dick, stroking it a few times.

“Now, Jay!” And it’s an order, one he has no intention of disobeying. His climax bursts, making him dissolve into incoherent moans; that unique sensation stirring his whole body.

A few more hard thrusts and Jensen is releasing deep inside him, filling his body with loads of come.

Light tremors run through Jared's body, and he closes his eyes, sated and exhausted. Losing the battle to stay on his forearms, he allows himself to fall against the sheets, freeing Jensen's cock from inside him. And it's almost too much for him when fingers begin to explore the wetness between his buttocks, but he's still under the effects of his mind-blowing orgasm, so he doesn’t react.

Jensen doesn't stay there for too long, though, and he feels a hand on his jaw. Then his husband's mouth covers his, and the bitter taste of sperm assaults his senses. He swallows it hungry, even knowing where Jensen got it from.

“Are you alright?” His husband asks when he releases his mouth.

Jared doesn't answer, hoping his tired smile will be enough for Jensen. Perfect teeth show, and his husband leans in to kiss the tip of his nose.

“Brat,” Jensen says.

Then the pat he gets reminds him of the state of his ass.

“Oh, man, I don't know how I'll be able to sit on the plane to Dubai tomorrow,” he complains, and his idiot and insensitive husband laughs.

“We're in first class, princess, you can lie down all the time. And I bought an ointment that will help you with that.”

“Ointment? Is nurse Jensen’s making an appearance? It’s kink, man.” He doesn't think his ass can handle another round today, but he loves to see Jensen rolling his eyes at his stupid comment. And that's what his husband does, but the _moron_ that comes out of Jensen's mouth is spoken with a tenderness reserved for these intimate moments between them.

Jared sighs contentedly without taking his eyes off Jensen. “By the way, dude, what did you say to Rick that he moved away from me in a hurry.”

“My power of persuasion is always a force to be reckoned with,” Jensen says, and Jared can’t ignore the smirk on his husband’s beautiful face.

“I know. He looked like he had fire in his tail.”

“He looked like that, didn’t he?” Jensen laughs, amused.

“Yeah. But what did you say to him?”

“Well, less is more. So, back off was enough for him to understand the message.”

Jared’s always amazed at Jensen's authority over people.

“I never want to be at the end of the reception of your back off, man.” And he's honest about it.

“Aww, baby. You don’t have to worry about it. My tactic with you is completely different. And I'm not done with you yet, baby.” The sudden malice in the green eyes is disturbing.

“What…”

Jensen interrupts him, “Close your eyes and only open it when I tell you.”

He looks at Jensen suspiciously.

“Come on. Trust me. You’ll like my surprise.”

Giving in to Jensen's request, he closes his eyes and relaxes against the pillow even feeling a little apprehensive, but he trusts his husband, unconditionally.

Jensen gets out of bed, and the following sounds aren’t enough for Jared to have an idea of what will happen. The wait isn’t long, however, and he feels the warmth of Jensen's skin against his left thigh.

Something cold touches his aching left asscheek, and he squirms.

“Quiet, Jay.”

“It’s cold.” His abused skin is sensitive to touch, and it's hard not to squirm under Jensen's ministrations.

“You’ll survive, princess. I need cleaning the skin for what I’m going to do. Don’t move.”

“Fuck,” he curses but tries not to move while the cold substance is applied to his skin.

“I think you had enough for today. Also, I need you being able to walk tomorrow.”

“That's not what I meant, idiot.”

He hears Jensen's laugh but gives up responding, more concerned about what's going on with his ass. A soft cloth dries the area. Then, he feels pressure on the skin, and it looks like something is being applied to it.

_A temporary tattoo? Maybe_.

“Jen?”

“Eyes closed, Jared. And don’t move. I've not finished yet.”

He obeys and hopes it isn't ridiculous. When he feels something being pulled, he’s sure it’s a temporary tattoo.

“Perfect,” Jensen sounds pleased. “Okay, Jay, you can look it now.”

Even before Jensen finishes the sentence, Jared’s already opening his eyes and looking over his shoulder. The mirror in Jensen's hand allows him to see every detail of the design applied to his skin.

“What the hell, Jensen?”

It’s a freaking unicorn. And the worst part of all is the inscription on the animal's ass: Jensen’s Property.

“It was designed specifically for you, baby.”

Now he understands why Jensen took so long to get back to the hotel.

“How did you…”

“A friend of the guy who got my tattoo helped me.”

Jared starts laughing. He has a unicorn on his ass. Of course, the only sensible thing to do is laugh.

“Glad you liked it, Jay, because when we get home, you already have an appointment with my tattoo artist.”

The laughter stops completely, and Jared turns on his side, facing Jensen.

“What? You gotta be kidding me!”

By his husband's serious expression, the intention is real.

“You always said you wanted to get a tattoo, Jared.”

“Yeah. A tattoo. Something manly and not a cute pet with your name on it.”

“Ha, I knew it. Cute right! And I have a bird on my biceps, man.”

_Damn it_. This conversation is getting more and more ridiculous. It's time to change tactics.

“Well…”

“Well…” Jensen repeats, hope all over his freckled face.

“Maybe…There is a remote chance.”

“But? His husband questions, not seeming convinced about the answer.

“But you’ll have to be very convincing until then, Mr. Ackles.”

And by the broad smile he sees forming on Jensen's lips, he's sure his husband will be persuasive.

♫♪

Two weeks after they return home, Jared has a freaking—and cute—unicorn tattooed on his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys! I'm sorry if I'm too repetitive, but I love a possessive, dominant Jensen in bed. And Mr. Ackles doesn't help with his alpha behavior. Hahaha!


End file.
